I Won't Tell
by sadistic lunatic
Summary: NarutoHanabi a collection of 50 sentences that make absolutely no sense. R


Disclaimer: Don't own 'cept story. Dun' deal.

* * *

_**- I Won't Tell -**_

* * *

**_1) Precious_**

She took pleasure in knowing that he would never hurt her; she was just too precious for that.

* * *

**_2) Surprise_**

Though known as the number one most surprising ninja of Konoha, she would always be the number one most surprising in his eyes: ramen coupons, limited edition ramen flavors, ramen lingerie…

* * *

_**3) White**_

Naruto always hated the color white because it meant that he just got his ass handed to him, that is, unless she did it… it was sexier that way.

* * *

**_4) Swirl_**

Swirls made people dizzy and light headed; no wonder watching him made her feel hot.

* * *

**_5) Sex_**

They both tried role-playing once; her, the forgotten princess and him, the hated demon.

* * *

**_6) Happened_**

He woke up next to her warm frame once and asked "What happened?" and she just smiled back at him seductively as her lips neared his.

* * *

**_7) Last_**

It was better for him to be last sometimes; it made it easier for her to spot him.

* * *

**_8) Night_**

"You are just like the night breeze, cool and sensual-" she smacked him upside the head for being so cheesy.

* * *

**_9) Clouds_**

Hanabi likes it when he goes cloud-gazing; a gentle wind, fresh air, and a comfy pillow…

* * *

**_9) Good_**

"You're good" she whistled approvingly then he replied "Nope, I'm the best."

* * *

**_10) Pedophile_**

"Am I a pedophile?" he asked her once and she told him "Well, I like men five years older than me."

* * *

**_11) Kiss_**

He found out that kissing in the Hyuuga's garden was bad; two hundred fifty-six marks proved it.

* * *

**_12) Pain_**

He knew what it felt to be hated and she knew what it felt to be pushed; in a way, their pain became apparent to each other and maybe that's why he found himself searching for her on his birthday.

* * *

**_13) Kid_**

His being immature was alright with her; he was the kid for the both of them.

* * *

**_14) Chocolate_**

He used to think ramen was the best food that ever graces mankind's lips until she shared her chocolate bar with him; that kiss was better.

* * *

**_15) Taste_**

She tasted sweet and sour; he guessed that kissing her with a split lip was the cause for that.

* * *

**_16) Speed_**

He was never one to run so fast but right now, withHanabi's righteous furyflaring abouther lean frame, light speed was the best option.

* * *

**_17) Wind_**

He threw a paper airplane into the air one day, hoping it would find its way towards home; he had to run again as it hit her eye.

* * *

**_18) Life_**

Hanabi wondered if there was life after death; maybe she could meet him there…

* * *

**_19) Thinking_**

"Hey Naruto, you're getting slow up here" she pointed at her temple; however, she plopped down next to him and nestled her head against his shoulder and joined him on his trip to dreamland.

* * *

**_20) Eternity_**

She thought death was the last stop in their relationship, good thing idiots were eternal.

* * *

**_21) Fireworks_**

She tried playing a prank on him once; she fired a rocket aimed at his butt.

* * *

**_22) Princess_**

"Can I be your princess?" he smiled, "Only if I get to be your demon."

* * *

**_23) Face_**

"Is there something on my face?"; "Yeah, let me take care of it for you"heleaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

**_24) Cats_**

Hanabi thinks that cats were cuter than foxes; Naruto moped for a whole day I until she treated him to Ichiraku's for dinner.

* * *

**_25) Heaven_**

"Am I in heaven?" he wondered after an intense mission, "You're in my room" she replied calmly.

* * *

**_26) Reject_**

When he was rejected as a candidate for the sixth Hokage for housing the Kyuubi, she held him in her arms as he complained about the injustice.

* * *

**_27) Motion_**

Her motions were quick and precise: stare, tackle, and leash.

* * *

**_28) Blur_**

His image was twisted and distorted and blurred; she wished nothing more than to stop the slander and prejudice against him because it pained her to know that even in death, he would never be respected.

* * *

**_29) Death_**

His body bled the darkness of crimson, his face paling even further as Kyuubi's gift couldn't do anything as she held his dying frame closer to her body, crying at the heavens as he breathed his last- she woke up in cold sweat and, clad in her night robe, ran across Konoha and into the apartment he was living in, running up the wall and entered through the window and gasped as his warm arms encircled her waist; she realized that tears were already rolling down her face.

* * *

**_30) Command_**

She commanded that one Uzumaki Naruto be hunted down and brought to her – unharmed if possible – by any available genin, chuunin, or even jounin team when he chickened out by proposing through mail…

* * *

**_31) Soul_**

She never liked it when Gai and his personal carbon copy, Lee, ranted about youth; she did like it, however, when she sent them packing after trying to perform the dreaded "tiger claw" taijutsu on the duo; Naruto, covering a precious appendage, could only tell her how her soul could use a little toning down.

* * *

**_32) Fool_**

"Am I a fool?"; "You're an idiot" Was her curt reply.

* * *

**_33) Friends_**

She wondered if all relationships started with the two people considered were friends; he told her that being unique was a good trait.

* * *

**_34) Curves_**

"Aren'tcha a bit on the flat side?"; "My build is perfectly developed" she tried not to make it sound as if she was self-conscious, she knew of all the women around him; the Godaime-sama, Tsunade, was large, then came Mitarashi Anko and Yuuhi Kurenai, many men lusted after them, then Yamanaka Ino and Sabaku no Temari whose figures were already developed, and then- "Yeah, you're perfect." She could only blush in return.

* * *

**_35) Chains_**

He was held down like an animal, ridiculed as if in a zoo, and beaten as if a punching bag, and it was all just to make a dream come true; Hanabi sighed longingly, if only she could chain the new Hokage down so that tonight wouldn't be so boring.

* * *

**_36) Jealousy_**

She kept telling herself that it wasn't jealousy that lead her to raiding his closet and his cloth's bin for traces of other women… she was surprised with the amount of her lingerie was present in that bin…

* * *

**_37) Sing_**

"Can you sing?" he asked her once; she gave him a puzzled look "I suppose so" then he grinned in return and lead her to the karaoke bar, she soon found out that her partner couldn't sing.

* * *

**_38) Time_**

In the current stage of her development, she was looked down upon as a potential rival for Uzumaki Naruto's affection; they never realized the scheme behind her smile because she knew that, by the time Naruto will be ready to find a wife, she, Hyuuga Hanabi, will have the youngest and therefore sexiest and most youthful (shudder) body among her rivals.

* * *

**_39) Dominant_**

The first time Naruto realized Hanabi's air of dominance was when she refused to be the one under; opting to be the one on top and therefore more dominant, going as far as chaining him to the bedposts and sealing all his chakra pathways…

* * *

**_40) Dear_**

He tried calling her "dear" once; instead of blushing or swooning like a love struck girl, she blink-blinked then took out a scroll and a pen from only kami knows where and wrote down a list of words never to address her with then handed it to his stupefied form.

* * *

**_41) Realize_**

Realizing that the skinny, little girl, Hanabi, had turned into a beautifully exotic flower was hard, especially if you're the aforementioned little girl trying to make a sharp-as-a-bat and dense-as-a-tree blond surrounded by women of large gifts to realize it.

* * *

**_42) Harm_**

She was afraid to hurt him, believing it would only create a distance between them that would eventually lead to them no longer becoming a _them_; "I've been hurt many times so don't worry, I still love you."

* * *

**_43) Sleepy_**

His scent always made her drowsy, especially after he took a shower.

* * *

**_44) Smile_**

Her smile was so different from the others, as if she was so unsure of how her lips should be positioned or how much of her teeth should be shown; he just couldn't resist capturing it in a photo.

* * *

**_45) Eyes_**

Her eyes grew veins beside it as she unlocked her bloodline while his eyes grew red and slitted when he uses the Kyuubi… she couldn't help but wonder how the eyes of their children would look like.

* * *

_**46) Pregnant**_

"I'm pregnant" she told him abruptly; his eyes widened and he started ranting things like 'when did it happen' and 'I'm going to be a father!' and 'condoms can't be trusted' and other stuff until she just hugged him and he realized that all she needed was a hug; of course, he didn't see Hanabi's mischievous smile as she pretended to sob onto his chest.

* * *

**_47) Comfort_**

She snuck into his apartment once while he was gone for his training trip; she stole his orange jacket and used it to tease her sistertill she found out that she wanted to keep it to herself for comfort.

* * *

**_48) Food_**

He kept trying to feed her, once, when he realized how light she was; she kept on complaining that ramen wasn't food.

* * *

**_49) Silence_**

Hanabi welcomed Naruto's silence as she welcomed an Akatsuki Attack, beating it out of him.

* * *

**_50) Plushy_**

He gave her a homemade fox plushy for her birthday; she named it "Foxy the Fifth" and placed it beside "Foxy the First", "Foxy the Second", "Foxy the Third", and "Foxy the Fourth" while she held her favorite plushy, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Author's Notes:

First of all, I would like to thank Darkness Embers, Godsbane, XmyXdyingXheartX, Kitsurumenokitsune, Elysium, Daniil, takatorika4ever, and Logger456 for reviewing my other stroty, Deadly, Pearly Whites. You guys made me want to write another NaruHanabi fic. Didn't know people would like that fic, y'see. Hope you guys, if ever you are reading this, will like this one too.

Anyways, most of these probably don't make any sense… which is why I wanna ask all NaruHanabi writers that, if possibly, choose any of these sentences and hopefully write a fic depicting them. Oneshots are okay. When you write it, can you also please tell me what the title is so I can search for it? Thanks.

On another note, I've got this Naruto/Hanabi pic, drawn by one of my closest friends and colored by me. I don't know where to put it though…

Critics for the story please….


End file.
